macneseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Macne Petit
"Macne Petit" (Mac音プチ), originally known as "Macne Nana Petit" (Mac音ナナ Petit), shares the title of first voicebank for the Macne Series as she was released the same day as Macne Nana. She is Nana's younger sister and is currently the youngest member of the Macne family. She shares the same voice provider as Nana. Devolopment Macne Nana Petit was available for purchase as a download through act2's Macne website. Her download files included a few wallpapers, concept art and the .aiff samples. The samples were identical to Macne Nana's with the exception of the samples . The reason is owed to the fact that originally she was not suppose to be a unique character but an extension of Macne Nana herself, a more compact version built as a more limited package. She was introduced as Macne Nana's mini version, later regarded as her younger sister due to popular concept from Macne fans and wwas then expanded upon on the "family" concept for other characters. After the release of "Macne Petit S2", the "Nana" has been dropped from her name and she is now just known as "Macne Petit", and distnction has been made more apparent between Macne Petit and Macne Nana. Personnelity Like her "big sister" Nana, Petit was given a personnelity. Petit is the "straight man" of the Macne house, she keeps the family together and makes sure they are not divided. Although generally the quiet one, she would rather have a conversation with someone then watch things go wrong. Voicebanks *Macne Nana petit in Garageband *Macne Nana petit in UTAU Macne Nana Petit The name of "Petit" comes from the fact she was a smaller more compact version of Macne Nana and whereas Macne Nana could cover Reason and GarageBand, Petit could only do the latter of the two. Her voice was the same as Macne Nana's and she was intended to be a cheaper alternative than Macne Nana. Therefore it was noted on the Act2 website at the time of release that if you owned the Macne Nana vocal, you did not need to purchase the Macne Nana Petit vocal at all. She did not include all the samples in her vocals that Macne Nana included. An expansion pack was released to update all of the sounds bring her up to 104 unit sounds by including the missing Treble and Bass sounds. Later a bundle was released with both the original and expansion pack together. This was later retired altogether and changed to be Macne Nana Petit's main package. Macne Petit S2 *Petit S2 in UTAU On 29/2/2012, Macne Nana's voicebank was made unavailable for purchase, and act2 announced that they will be releasing newly-recorded updated voicebanks for Macne Nana and Macne Nana Petit, entitled "Macne Nana 2S" and "Macne Petit 2S", to celebrate Macne Nana's third anniversary. On 29/3/2012, the updated voicebanks were released, replacing the original voicebanks.http://macne.net/news12032801 Since the 2S release, Macne Petit has a different voicebank from Macne Nana with her own unique samples. Petit's vocal is now a more airy but bolder vocal then Macne Nana. Her vocal banks also come with 5 breaths these samples are included as a bonus. She also has a UTAU vocicebank included in her samples too so she can be loaded into UTAU without having to convert her files over. Otherwise she is primary built for Garageband andApple Loops. Her samples are recorded in 117 units. The Japanese language was recorded in the 3 scales of D#4/G#4/C#5. Each of her samples is 4 seconds long. Trivia *Because of her original name of "Nana Petit", she often gave many the impression that her voice will be higher pitched then Macne Nana from those who were not aware of the origins of the name of "Petit". Gallery Petit 2S.jpg|Macne Petit S2 Sd petit.jpg|Promotional Art 250px-MacneISAO.png|MMD model by Isao Petit_concept_art.png|Concept art of Nana Petit References Category:Macloids